


Sojourner

by Dunblak_Vizgoth



Series: Pokemon Year One: Youth [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: FireRed & LeafGreen | Pokemon FireRed & LeafGreen Versions
Genre: "Watcher", "Woodles", Camping, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Character, Loner Type Personality, Man's got to do what a man's got to do, Multi, Orgasm, Other, Plot With Porn, Pokeball(s), Pokephilia, Sexual Content, THE REAVEAL!!!, Tents, Urination, We think that's it, secret plot theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunblak_Vizgoth/pseuds/Dunblak_Vizgoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, another one it seems. Settling into their routine of observation the group makes adjustments to their new life, both professional and private. With a new dawn on the horizon, who knows what will come about in the ides of dusk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sojourner

**Author's Note:**

> We decided it was time to finish this up. ‘Wanderer’ was looking kind of lonesome up there on our board. So we thought to give it a friend. Sorry, we’ve switched from character perspectives to an overall third person. Mostly. Kind of. This story isn’t really as good as the last one but we’re trying.  
> If you’re wondering why we are capitalizing Pokémon names it’s because we believe they deserve some notation by the audience. If it’s distracting, it’s because it’s meant to draw attention to the word.  
> Regular animals exist in Pokémon world beside Pokémon.  
> Present day technology such as iphones etc. are in place. Although militarily things are different/lacking.  
> Pokedexes given to these people are bigger than most (probably about the size of an ipod or one of those new . We'll be giving them accessories. You CAN put stuff other than Pokémon in pokeballs! We saw it happen in the new series. We think it was Black and White or something.  
> Virgins man, virgins. =)  
> Admittedly, we used one of Narse’s (If you don’t know who that is it’s okay. That community isn’t for everybody) pictures for inspiration for a certain character. You will probably know who.  
> Also, you can probably tell we draw a lot of inspiration from the FireRed-LeafGreen games and then some extra from more traditional sources. However, we are having difficulty with this story as we have not been able to get our own copy of the game for research purposes (bet you’d never think you hear that from writers). We are looking specifically for the type one could download onto a laptop or pc and play offline. If you have any suggestions or the like please let us know. 
> 
> Lastly, we don't own any of the original stuff. We don't know why we put this up here but we do. Also, if you are offended or grossed out remember that we did label this with tags etc. There's a reason they're there. Aside from that, enjoy.

A Pidgey fluttered around in the tall grass of Route 1, searching for any delectable treats to feed its chicks. Here and there Rattatas scurried about, sometimes in small packs. Sometimes not. Each of them working furiously to collect the bounty of food while the summer heat lasted. In the shade of the trees a sparse number of Caterpies munched on leaves, occasionally chirping to each other.  
Mariko sat cross-legged as she patiently watched the Pokémon and animals flitter about in their own circles of influence. With an electronic stencil and pokedex tablet in hand she began to sketch a pair of circling Rattatas. A smaller male had tried to steal a nice berry from a larger male and now the two were trying to figure if it was worth fighting each other.  
Beside her Mindy silently took pictures with a small camera while Kaname scribbled notes onto the pokedex tablet. Each piece of information they documented, no matter how insignificant or biased would be stored onto their own pokedexes and then submitted for review by Professor Oak and his colleagues.  
As she glanced back up Mariko barely caught a glimpse of a third Rattata sneaking in and snatching the berry while the other two were facing off. She giggled as the trio bounded through the grass, the thief with a berry in its mouth and the angry competitors chasing after. Her Bulbasaur huffed, disturbed from its sleep by its master’s twittering, only to nudge its way further into the nest it made amongst the grass.  
_They look like Robby’s sister Rin and my own siblings when they play tag._ Mariko thought, stifling another fit of giggles with a hand over her mouth.  
Robby silently came up behind the little group with his Bulbasaur in tow. He tapped Kaname on the shoulder, giving her a smile and a nod of acknowledgement before moving over to crouch beside Mariko.  
Things had been pretty quiet, none of them had to battle the wild and territorial Pokémon that lived around Route 1. Cataloguing and observing the Pokémon that were here was somewhat time consuming but revealing. The Pokémon, while notably sentient, acted upon instinct rather than intellect more often than not. Rattatas acted like mice and rats. Pidgeys acted like sparrows. And what they had seen of the Caterpies confirmed that the bug Pokémon acted like caterpillars. Each of the party members made note of them and noted questions of why this was.  
“Are things going well on this end?” Robby whispered, careful to not alert any of the Pokémon around.  
Mindy nodded, snapping a quick picture of a Pidgey feeding her young chicks in a nest. “As quiet as can be. There have been a few squabbles between Rattatas. They sometimes form into gangs to bring in more food, but it doesn’t always work. The couples or singles seem to be more effective.”  
“Makes sense.” Kaname murmured, green-gold eyes keenly watching all that went on while her hand autonomously wrote notes on her tablet. “The couples are life mates who have to work together, and the singles have to only worry for themselves. Gangs are a waste of energy if not well organized.”  
Robby’s Bulbasaur nodded and gave an approving chortle. Kaname’s Squirtle, Hopi, nuzzled against her trainer. Kaname stopped writing to look down and stroke the turtle Pokémon’s head. Almost purring the blue, reptile-like Pokémon gazed up in her trainer’s eyes. Signaling with an intricate but simple movements of the face and fluctuations of voice, Hopi asked whether they were leaving soon or not. She was wondering if she was going to get to swim in the stream fed pond she had found for them earlier.  
“What do you think guys, enough for now?” Kaname quietly asked. She took care to look each of her companions in the eye. She wanted a straight yes or no answer; and would take the answer at face value.  
All of them nodded. They had been recording and scouting about the middle of Route 1 since that morning. With afternoon fading to evening it was time to set camp. They packed up what recording gear they had and slipped into the forest. Behind them the Pokémon continued to play and scavenge amongst the grass.  
Hopi scuttled forward in eager excitement. The Squirtle could almost feel the water as she ran ahead of the others. Kaname shook her head, calling to her Pokémon companion to stay close. Following the worn trail a little ways and past a stack of stones the team entered a small glade. A crystal clear stream came out of the shadows to the left and poured into a small, sunlight pool near the middle of the clearing. Hopi the Squirtle had found it earlier when Kaname took a break for lunch and search for a spot to camp for the night. The forest surrounded the little den and wild flowers flourished their colors in the short grass.  
Flying headlong into the cool water, Hopi chortled to herself as she bathed in tranquility amongst a few dull-minded Magikarp. The grass types were a bit more hesitant, and Mindy’s Charmander, Ember, avoided the water like poison. While their ‘children’ played, the humans went about trying to set up camp. Robby set up his own tent and helped Mindy out a little before tossing his shoes to go play with his Bulbasaur.  
Kaname hissed as the cord pinched her flesh against the tongue of the pin she had just hammered into the ground. Pulling on the tight rope a little she released her captured finger and stood up with a breath, wiping her already sweating brow with the back of her arm. Putting up tents was more work than she remembered. Although, it was a pretty big tent.  
“Thank you!” Mariko did a cute little blushing bow. “You really didn’t have to offer to put up my tent for me.”  
_I kind of did._ Kaname smiled, trying to cover her exhaustion. “It’s no problem. I’m just happy to help.”  
Mariko shifted from side to side, her hands behind her back. “Well, um. If you want. I mean, if you would not mind. I have some water I you can have. It’s the least I can do. And it’s cool.”  
_Oh dear Arceus, give me patience._ Kaname kept her smile and nodded. “You really don’t have to Mariko. It’s your water.”  
“It’s fine!” Mariko blushed as she offered the pitcher from behind her back.  
“Thank you Mariko. I truly appreciate it.” Kaname gave the shorter girl a wink. Innocent enough, but slightly suggestive.  
Mariko gulped visibly. Trying to give the small girl some sense of propriety, Kaname hid her smile in the pitcher as she took a few wholesome swigs of the refreshing water. While her body was definitely feeling the need to get things started it was definitely not the right thing to do in a relationship. Especially one with a shy girl like Mariko. Kaname would try to throw a few hints here and there, and pray to Arceus that Mariko either nibbled or went away. As much as she would love to be in a serious relationship, something that had never happened in small Pallet town, Kaname respected other people’s choices. It was not easy getting asked out by the same gender. Although not uncommon, same-sex relationships were not entirely viewed as ‘normal’ per se. Sure they had equal rights, freedoms, etc. They had the right to get married if they wanted. But that did not stop people from having a bigoted or biased view.  
Kaname frowned at the memory of that slimy brat that was eyeing her over back in Pallet town. Every bit of that punk disgusted her. However, there were other people. People like Mugzy or Robby. Kind people who had a different opinion of how things should be, but also believed that everybody should pursue a relationship with whom they loved. At least that’s what she got out of Robby the other day. His Mom, Mrs. Takada, was probably someone who had seen a lot of things. She had the same look as Kaname’s own mother. World weary, weathered, but strong as an oak.  
Mugzy she wasn’t so sure about. The guy was like a brick wall most of the time she’d seen him. And that stunt he pulled in the Pokémon Lab was definitely ballsy. However, there was that look. The barest hint of a care. It wasn’t quite like the one Mrs. Takada had, or her mother. Something different, yet similar all the same. Kaname shrugged inwardly as she looked up at the waning orange sky. Day was already fading into night. Time flies by.  
“Hey Robby!” The tall girl called over to the boy, who was currently splashing around in the shallow end of the pond with Hopi. “Did you get any firewood or kindling?”  
Robby popped his head up and gave a look of dismay. “No I didn’t. Sorry. I’ll go get some really quick.”  
“Well, you’d better hurry.” Mindy added. She had already pitched a tent for Ember and herself, and was getting rocks out of the pond to use for the fire pit. “It’s almost dusk. I’m sure we could use Ember’s tail for a light but if we don’t get dinner soon we’re all going to go to sleep late.”  
“Alright.” Robby hurried into the underbrush with his still unnamed Bulbasaur.  
They returned fifteen minutes later with enough kindling and logs to spare. The small group gathered around as each one tried to figure out how the fire should be started. Robby eventually took over as flame master, much to Ember and Mindy’s trepidation, since his mother had spent a whole summer instructing him on how to make a fire. He managed to get the tinder lit before their little alcove of peace was shattered by the sound of a snapping twig.  
“I don’t suppose y’all made a suicide pact this early into the job.” Mugzy’s twang rattled out from a shadowed form. In front of him the small Rhitten surveyed the young pokemon cataloguers with a disapproving eye.  
“None of you prepared for this trip very well did you?” The young girl’s voice bellied age she did not have. And rang with maturity well beyond her meager 14 years.  
A few frowns and nods were circulated. Rhitten sighed heavily and put her hand to her head. “I will let Mugzy deal with the fire. As for everything else, I have something you all need to understand for the future.”  
With a few quick pats Mugzy had the fire out. He and Bitch then tossed the stones back into the pond where they sizzled back into contentment. All attention was now on the little heiress as she pulled out a spare pokeball.  
“We all know what this is. But we rarely often utilize its full potential. The complex storing device used to store pokemon can have alternate purposes. These are used by trainers who venture out often into the wild regions where there will be little civilization for miles.” With the brief introduction, Rhitten opened the pokeball. In a flash there was a small tent, a small charcoal grill, a lawn chair, and several metal barrels marked ‘H2O’. “You can store a large number of needed things in a single pokeball. From water, to raw food, to a medium size tent. Nearly anything so long as it does not exceed a certain limit.”  
Mindy was about to ask if Rhitten knew if someone had ever fit a plane inside one. Rhitten guessed the question and answered her before she could open her mouth. “I have never seen someone fit anything larger or heavier than two motorcycles in a pokeball. And I do not intend to see where the point of no return is. I often carry weight equivalent or less than 500lbs. Although I have managed to fit the equivalent of a closet full of stuff inside one before.”  
“And as for the fire.” Mugzy added while wiping off his hands. “ Never get rocks near a stream or any source of water for your firepit.”  
“Why?” Kaname asked genuinely intrigued. She had never heard of this rule before.  
“The water soaks into the rocks over time and the stone itself becomes moist. When you apply heat the moisture turns to gas and tries to escape all at once.” Kaname raised an eyebrow. “It goes boom. The rock shatters from the inside. My Uncle Rick had to go to the doctor because he made the same mistake once. They were picking shards of it out of his abdomen. It’s not pretty, trust me.”  
Mariko shuddered at the image of poor Uncle Rick and Kaname looked down, hands clasped tightly together at the potential horror she could have unleashed. “I’m Sorry.” The tall girl murmured. “I didn’t know.”  
“Just don’t do it again.” Mugzy softly nodded. “Well, if that going to be all for the evening we’re going to turn in.”  
The big man and his Bulbasaur turned in unison to head for the woods on the far side of the pond. Briefly the others wondered what exactly the pair were going to do without a tent. Rhitten did not seemed overly concerned with the strange youth’s departure. She had spent enough time alone to learn how to deal with her own problems. The young girl gave them a few instructions as she helped them build a fire.  
To all their surprise Rhitten released her Pokémon to start the flame. A stoic looking Vuplix, Aiden, sniffed at her surroundings before gazing patiently at Rhitten. The young girl gave a nod and the red-tailed fox crouched before the shabby looking pyramid of logs. With a puff of drawn breath a small gout of flame curled into the cradle of kindling.  
“Ooooh!” The small party said as one. _So cute!_  
Aiden huffed at the attention, stalking back around the legs of her companion. Large eyes always wary. “If that will be all. Aiden and I will be turning in for the night.” Rhitten gestured at the Vuplix. “Let us know if you need anything.”  
With that the pair of strays raised their tent and retired for the night, leaving the rest of the teenagers to do as they pleased. Mindy got up and said goodnight, she and Ember were going to snack on a few nutrition bars. Sleep was just too powerful a motivator to ignore.

\-----

Hesitantly, Kaname turned to Mariko. “Say. Um, Mariko.”  
The green-haired girl stared at her with those big aquamarine eyes. “What is it Kaname?”  
“Well.” Kaname tapped her foot for a few seconds. “If you want, you don’t have too but you can, you can sleep in my tent with me. It’s just that it can get cold at night and single person can get cold in one tent. And two people make more heat than one. And I packed a pretty big tent because it was the only one I had.”  
Taking a breath, she stopped. “It’s just that I would really like it to have company. If you don’t mind.”  
“Sure.” The smaller girl nodded. Shyly tilting her head and brushing a stray strand out of her eyes. “I would like that.”  
“Thank you.” Kaname put a tentative hand on the girl’s shoulder.

\-----  
Robby glanced over at the two girls with his Bulbasaur at his side. He was glad that his friend was bonding, something she did not do so well or often. And also that Kaname no longer had eyes of stone. They had softened now and glowed like gems in the firelight.  
Mindy and her Charmander, Ember, seemed to be doing well for a new pair. His mom always said that the hardest part of almost any relationship was the middle, because you had to get through the beginning to get there. Robby thought the beginning was more frightening. Each person was trying to figure each other out. What they liked and did not. It was a bit stressful, especially for people who naturally did not want to socialize in the first place. Robby sense the strawberry blond would get along swimmingly with her fire lizard, so to speak.  
As for Rhitten and her Vuplix, Aiden, the two seemed to already have a very deep bond of some sorts. It made Robby wonder if there was some deeper meaning behind the Pokémon. Professor Oak must have given her to Rhitten when the two stepped out during the selection. Weird. Then Robby shot up in his seat. What if her brother gave her the Pokémon? That would mean Roake left the Vuplix pup with the Professor to give to Rhitten as a gift. A message maybe.  
Shaking his head, Robby smiled. He was reading far to between the lines. It was probable that Roake had left the Vuplix to his sister but the rest, as mom would say, was ‘circumstantial’. With everybody going to bed, even Kaname and Mariko moving toward Kaname’s tent, Robby was left with his Bulbasaur by the slowly dying fire.  
Above, the stars glittered as guiding lights to the wayward traveler. Most constellations were there. Leo, Hydra, Libra, and even Virgo. The virgin. Mrs. Takada had pointed them out to him and Rin as they grew up, telling old tales of heroes fighting monsters and sometimes gods themselves. Names were given to the heroes and great beasts in honor to their memory. So that future people would never forget. Names. Robby suddenly looked down at his Bulbasaur remembering he had not yet given the plant-poison type a name.  
“I know I haven’t been the kindest companion you ever had.” Robby began, turning to the Bulbasaur. Large, pinkish-red eyes stared back at him from the Bulbasaur’s content position next to his sitting log. “But I hope we can come to have a good relationship together.”  
The Bulbasaur blinked and gave a humming purr, as if in agreement.  
“With that I think we should decide on a name for you.” The Bulbasaur nodded at Robby’s suggestion so he continued. “I’m not familiar with naming things so please tell me what you think. If you have a suggestion could you try writing it out?”  
Another humming purr. “Alright. What do you think of regular names?”  
The Bulbasaur shook its head slowly, almost patiently.  
“What about plants? Like trees or bushes or flowers or something of that sort?”  
The Bulbasaur raised its brow and tilted its head side to side as if to say ‘so-so’.  
“Alright we’ll go with plants.” Robby turned away from the now smoldering fire. “Let’s see. Um, Oak? No? Alright, how about Cherry? Thistle? Pine? Ash? Chesnut? No? Flowers? Gosh, let’s see. I don’t know many flowers. But flowers are more for girls though.”  
A harrumph and angered shuffling caught Robby’s attention. “What is that supposed to mean? It’s just that flower names are regularly used for girls instead of guys.”  
With a sigh and roll of the eyes, the Bulbasaur got up onto its feet to face Robby. A singular vine slowly curled out from underneath the bulb on its back, reaching for the youth’s hand. Wondering what the seed pokemon wanted, Robby offered his hand to the inquiring vine. The soft but firm appendage slowly guided the boy’s hand down to the Bulbasaur. Turning around, the pokemon directed his hand up between curvaceous hindquarters and a small spade tail to puckering pink bud and cherry-pink slit.  
Robby’s mind acknowledged and processed what he was feeling. Built him an image out of possible pictures, memories, and concepts. But he was drawing a blank as to what his companion was having him hold. His thought process grinding into a halt. Absolutely refusing to realize that he was touching a . . .  
A girls. . .  
“But-bu-bu-but.” Robby stuttered.  
Sure he had seen it before. He had a sister, a mother, and being the only guy in the family he had been given thorough instruction on the difference between genders. The boy developed a strong outlook concerning said parts, and had paid respect accordingly. He most definitely knew what female you-know-whats looked like.  
Thinking to give the youth a little push the Bulbasaur rocked back and forth slightly. A wet liquid seeped lightly onto his hand. The sensation embedded in his brain and screwed in tight. Robby audibly gulped. His body tightened all over and he felt like a Charmander during summer. The unceasing beat of his heart thumped in his ears like a primal drum. They were supposed to give out gender regulated Pokémon. Robby felt a twinge from between his legs as he felt his penis push uncomfortably against his shorts. So what was this? Why was this happening?  
Having proven her point, the Bulbasaur released his hand and turned around to gaze up at the boy with large eyes. About that time Mariko poked her head out from Kaname’s tent and hissed for Robby to come over to her.  
Robby scrambled to get to his feet and asked his friend what was up, even though he looked more bewildered than she did.  
“Well, um. It’s just that I may have ended up with your Bulbasaur.” The weight of realization dropped on Robby like a ton of bricks. “It’s okay! I mean, I don’t mind having a male starter Pokémon. It’s a bit awkward when I’m sleeping, but Kaname’s there so it feels kind of like a sleep over. Really, it’s okay. I’m going to have to get used to guy and girl Pokémon sooner or later.”  
All Robby could do was nod.  
“Okay. Well good night then.” Mariko did one of her bobbing bows and went back into the tent.  
Robby staggered back over to the fire. The minute hand painfully pointed downward, straining between fabric and his leg. He looked to see the Bulbasaur resting peacefully, looking at the glowing embers. She had written several letters in the dirt in front of her.  
S-A-K-U-R-A.  
“Are you okay with this?” Robby tentatively asked. “Sakura?”  
The Bulbasaur looked up at him for a moment, as if contemplating the depths of the youth’s words. A coaxing vine reached up and took his hand. Together they went to his tent and slipped into the private alcove.  
It was dark and a little stuffy inside the covering. Robby was more or less on all fours since there was little room for him to stand. He turned around to sit, supported by his hands in the back and legs apart facing the entrance. With dexterous movements of her vines, Sakura zipped the entrance up behind her. Robby stared at the Pokémon as she moved. She was beautiful. Exactly like her chosen name, her movements like a delicate Sakura flower on the wind. Mystic and elemental in grace. Her curves all in the right places. Her proportions not overly emphasized. It made Robby wonder if it made other Bulbasaurs jealous to have such a beauty in the company of a human.  
Having sealed their quarters away from wayward eyes, Sakura turned to Robby. The youth was obviously invigorated, a bulge straining on the inside of his leg. She took a moment for thought then proceeded. This was for her companion’s sake. If nothing else Sakura was doing him a favor. All the other females were either taken or not interested anyway. Slowly, with intention but not guile, the Bulbasaur padded forward until she was only a few inches from the boy’s crotch.  
A pair of Sakura’s vines came out from beneath her bulb. Their gentle budding ends deftly unbuckling Robby’s belt, then the button of his pants before slowly pulling down the zipper with a long rasp. Robby gulped as they ever so gently coiled around the band of his underwear and slithered toward his erection. The plant like material was smooth but did not have the same texture as skin. And were slightly cool to the touch. He jolted with a gasp as they reached the base of his hard member and started coiling around it.  
It felt so hot against the cooler tendrils. He had not realized how hot until their soft touch. The way they held his shaft felt so good. Robby could not get over how wonderful it felt, the soft but firm touch of Sakura’s vines on his man-flesh.  
When Sakura tried to free the still stiffening member from its horizontal position she realized it would be harder than she forethought. The hard erection was too stiff to bend and as she tried to maneuver it counter clockwise constrained fabric fought her advance.  
“Oh!” Robby groaned at the sensation. He could feel the head rubbing irritably against the inside of his underwear and shorts as Sakura’s vines tentatively shifted the shaft around.  
The wagging ceased for a moment, Robby’s throbbing erection still in Sakura’s grasp, while the Bulbasaur mused over the situation.  
Coming to a decision, another pair of vines curled out from Sakura’s bulb. They swiftly reached under Robby’s legs and maneuvered behind him. With a quick thrust, they slipped into his pants and underneath his tights. Robby’s eyes went wide, hands clenching the tent floor fabric, but stayed still. He trusted Sakura with his life. Nobody would expect anything less of a companion. Slowly lifting, the vines moved further down while gaining gradual support of the boy’s hips then butt. Catching the hem of the lower wear, Sakura pulled the constricting clothing off as she lowered Robby back down to the floor. Robby raised his legs so the wrinkling pants and jingling belt could come off.  
Free of further hindrance, Robby’s shaft shot to attention. The throbbing member twitched as veins began to appear underneath the skin.  
Robby was average, the shaft only reaching a medium 6 inches. It stood straight like a spear, no curves or wiggles. Without foreskin the head looked like the cap of a bright red mushroom wet with precum dew, an inch thick. Beneath the flag pole, Robby’s sack clenched tight, ever so eager for that sweet release.  
Giving no indication of disgust or surprise, Sakura retracted the two supporting vines and gave Robby’s member an experimental tug with the others. A moan escaped the boy’s lips as he looked at the Bulbasaur with needy eyes. It was all the verification Sakura needed.  
Opening her wide mouth, the Pokémon drew the cock down to her face and gave it a flick with her tongue. Robby gave another jolt, the muscles in his legs clenching and releasing at the wondrous sensation. Her tongue wasn’t rough like he thought it would be. It felt more like a flower petal, smoothly embracing his heated pistil. Sakura ran her velvet tongue along the underside, retracting her vine that held the middle. The pulsing appendage trickled bitter sweet nectar, grateful for the release.  
Robby’s mind swirled, his world slipping into bliss. He felt hot against, everything. Sweat began to bead on his skin, and a stray droplet tickled down his back. Vaguely he remembered his mom telling him something about bird and bees, but Sakura’s wet tongue was blotting all that out. He felt the primal need for release. To use his shaft, slap it back and forth in something. Anything. His whole lower body was going numb as his muscles strained through unfamiliar movements. The head of his shaft felt like a vibrating, stopped up water hose. Pulsating and aching for that final release. Every time Sakura’s tongue right on the underside, where head and shaft met, Robby felt his hips bounce. With his cock feeling aflame with liquid fire and glans flaring like a stopped up fireworks shoot, Robby thought he was going to explode. It was maddening.  
Satisfied that her companion and trainer was grateful for her performance, the Bulbasaur gave a last tentative lick between the head and under-shaft. Doing a little swirl with her tongue. Robby groaned, his face and neck flushed. The floor already becoming damp and sticky with human sweat. Thinking to move on to the final, Sakura put her head forward and stuck the rigid cock into her warm mouth.  
The young boy spasmed in ecstasy, that elusive moment of relief just within sight. It was so warm and wet. He felt the swirling velvet tongue as it lathered up, down, and sideways along his flesh. He felt the gentle sucking of pressure as Sakura’s throat coaxed his orgasm. He felt the saliva soaked mouth, like a warm squishy bath, welcoming him. He felt the occasional stimulation from Sakura’s teeth as they barely flittered over his skin. It was like a suckling cocoon that never ended. And he was oh so close.  
Robby leaned back a little onto his hips and back, still supporting himself with his elbows and outstretched legs. Sakura’s still swirling tongue danced around his shaft and head, urging him to release. The Bulbasaur released her vine holding onto the base, an idea forming in her head, and maneuvered the bud close to her occupied mouth. Curling over the top of Robby’s meat-stick, Sakura’s tongue stuck out the side of her mouth long enough to rub a thick mix of saliva and precum onto the vine bulb. A thin trail of the erotic liquid glittered from her closed lips to the bulb, and fell as it broke. With tool now in hand, Sakura maneuver the vine down by Robby’s rump.  
A sudden and odd sensation startled the young Pokémon observer. A wet prodding wiggled against his back door. Robby was caught between uncertainly and desire as Sakura administered to his need from both ends. Another vine joined the mix, delicately fondling his balls. Robby did not know how much more of this he could take.  
Then the vine at his bud slipped in effortlessly. The bud shot into his squelching canal and bumped right against his sensitive nob. Electricity shot through him, lancing through his hips and ridged member. It felt like he had a Raichu zapping around his insides, becoming lightning itself, surging to get out.  
Robby’s sack clenched tight as he bucked into that sweet mouth. Fire and water erupted from him as he shot his load into Sakura’s awaiting hole. The young Pokémon observer cried out with a loud groan as spurts of blazing white spewed from his sheathed man-flesh, and into the Bulbasaur’s wet mouth.  
After a few shots the world came down a bit. Cool air seemed like a valuable resource. Sakura lathered the underside of Robby’s semi-ridged member one last time before pulling away. The tending vines caressing his skin before retreating. The one in his ass came out with a pop and a groan from Robby. His softening dick giving one last twitch and a small spurt before settling. Robby sat trying to regain his breath, heaving in and out with gasps.  
Sakura stared up at him with penitence. Both trainer and Pokémon knew then what the act meant. They were now bonded irrevocably. Part of one another. She had accepted her name.  
The boy gave a little smile, leaning forward on quaking arms to rub the Bulbasaur’s head affectionately down to her jaw. Sakura gave his hand a loving lick. The pair smiled at each other as they stared into their eyes. It would be a hard road ahead but they could make it. They were family now.  
Almost in protest Robby’s one supporting arm gave out and he collapsed back onto the tent floor. Sakura huffed and rolled her eyes with a smile. He tried getting back up but she came around to him, plopping down next to his chest with her head resting on his arm. Robby smiled and mouthed ‘thank you’.  
The Bulbasaur nuzzled into her trainer’s body and closed her eyes. Sleep swiftly came to the secret lovers, enveloping them in sweet embrace.

\-----

The night was cold. Just as Kaname had said it would be. Thankfully, the tent was warm with Mariko, her Bulbasaur, Hopi, and Kaname all together. It really did feel like a big sleepover under the stars. Mariko stared at the tent ceiling thinking about all her mom would be doing tomorrow. And she would not be there to help her. The youngsters would sure be a mess. But nothing her mom had not handled before.  
Mariko turned her head. The soft star light was enough to illuminate Kaname’s glossy brown hair and red bandana still keeping it back out of her face. She was beautiful. Her toned body sinuously moved about with athletic grace. All her movements embellished both strength and sensuality. It made the little girl’s heart flutter inside her small chest. And the way Kaname treated her with respect and compassion, kindly listening as Mariko would sometimes blab on nervously. It made her feel safe inside Kaname’s presence. A warm alcove of security. A sanctuary.  
Feeling a blush creep onto her cheeks, Mariko turned back. For some reason the tall girl also made her flustered. Mariko put a hand down between her legs. And wet.  
Her panties already felt damp against her fingers and her sweet petals seemed to keep leaking. And it was making her need to use the bathroom. Except there was no bathroom out here. Mariko groaned as she sat up. Taking a hesitant look to make sure she had not woken any of the other sleepers up, the young girl carefully undid the tent zipper and slipped out.  
Re-zipping the tent, Mariko stood up. The slightly chilly evening was lit up with the sounds of the night life. Nocturnal animals and Pokémon alike echoed with calls back and forth through the forest cove. A slight breeze mellowly twirled between the trees as it made their branches dance. Somewhere to the west the moon reflected light down onto the dark landscape, faintly illuminating the forest woods.  
Wishing for privacy, Mariko padded softly toward the far end of the glade. Cool grass felt like paradise under her feet, as if she were a princess walking on a velvet carpet. Slight babbles and plops seemed to talk between themselves as she passed by the brook that fed into the pond. Circumventing the side of the water, Mariko traveled to the far end of the pond as the water nearly reached the tree line. A patch of bushes and shrubs lay between forest and meadow.  
Confident that she had as much privacy as she needed, the short girl hiked up the front edge of her dress and was about to find a place to crouch down when she felt a hand stroke at her hip.  
Mariko buzzed in shock, nearly jumping at the contact. She was about to scream when a familiar voice breathed in her ear.  
“It’s okay.” Kaname’s mouth seemed to be right at her ear. Her voice sounding thick and husky. “It’s just me Mariko.”  
_Is she sleepwalking?_ Mariko turned her head slightly to see it was her tent mate. The tall girl’s eyes did seem a little hooded but it could have been the light.  
“What are you doing?” Mariko’s heart was like a Butterfree doing summersaults. Heat boiled in her stomach and seemed to soak down to her privates. She put her legs together in vain hope to not draw attention to her wet lower lips.  
“I’m helping you take a leak.” Kaname’s lips pressed against the curve of Mariko’s neck. “It’s fine. Just pretend I’m not here.”  
The little girl went red. If there were more light she was sure that her face would look as red as a Flareon’s coat. She could feel the tall girl’s form pressing up against her back. Those strong legs, hips, torso, and shoulders stood like a pillar behind her. Kaname’s left hand, the one on her hip, slowly brushed up to rest against Mariko’s own, holding the sundress up. Another, Kaname’s right, caressed from the other side to slip down between cloth and smooth skin. Pushing the damp cloth down. A small squelch and tiny thread of glistening dew fell with it as the panties dropped around Mariko’s ankles.  
“Lift up your leg.” Kaname instructed, gently maneuvering Mariko’s leg with a hand on the back of her thigh.  
Mariko slipped a foot out of the panties to lay it back down, guided by the green-gold eyed beauty to spread them a little. The breeze felt chilly against her bare skin. Mariko’s butt clenched instinctively. All this was making her nervous, she did not know if she could go to the bathroom anymore. It was so embarrassing. To have a girl she liked pressing her to do such a dirty act like this. Peeing in the woods while standing up and breathing so sweetly into her neck. Mariko felt she would pass out from embarrassment.  
Right hand slipping between between Mariko’s thighs, Kaname cupped Mariko’s wet privates. Slowly rubbing Mariko’s slit back and forth, the tall girl was able to get Mariko to moan a little. The hand spread, fingers widening and pushing against Mariko’s legs, making the short girl spread her legs a bit further. They also spread open her luscious lips.  
Mariko whimpered. It felt so weird and embarrassing. _Is this really happening?_  
Kaname used her middle finger to rub slightly on the little girl’s clit, eliciting an “AANH”. The other fingers spread open the tender lips to expose the untouched petals to the night. Dew drops fell from Mariko’s leaking pussy as her legs began to quiver. Kaname’s other hand rubbed the Mariko’s belly before going back to holding her hand.  
“It’s okay.” Kaname cooed in her ear. A warm, wet tongue licked up the side of Mariko’s neck ending in a kiss near her throat. “Go ahead. Let it out.”  
Mariko cried out as a jet of silvery gold shot out from her exposed pussy. Tears formed in her eyes as her whole body clenched up and shattered to a million pieces. White burned in front of her eyes as she stared blankly up at the sky, mouth agape in a silent cry of bliss.  
Shuddering at the sudden blitz of pleasure, Mariko slowly came down from the rush with Kaname stroking her belly. The taller girl smiled and kissed the green-haired trainer on the cheek.  
“Sorry.” Kaname murmured, regret suddenly filling her voice. “I don’t usually do this sort of thing. I am really sorry.”  
Mariko sagged back against Kaname’s strong body, her moment of bliss had robbed her of strength. She smiled, looking up as Kaname held her up. “It’s okay. It was embarrassing but-“  
Kaname frowned, eyes full of worry. “But?”  
The short girl blushed and turned her head away. “It’s um-it’s-it’s okay. I guess.”  
A rustle from the bushes shattered the moment. Kaname quickly fished out a flashlight she brought and clicked it on. Lying against a tree trunk and hidden a little by the bushes in front of the girls, Mugzy sat with his eyes closed. Bare feet and legs stretched out in front of him. Just snoozing away the night.  
Both of them froze. Droplets could clearly be seen glistening on the young man’s face. Wet stains marked up and down his pants and shirt. The erotic discharge from those blissful seconds before. They now were either going to be a complete embarrassment, or their death sentence. Kaname and Mariko gulped in unison.  
“Is he awake?” Mariko nervously inquired with quaking legs. She felt like she might pee again.  
Wide-eyed, Kaname poked at Mugzy’s foot. Nothing. She tapped his foot. Still nothing. The tall girl took his foot in hand, and moved it back and forth a little.  
Nothing.  
“I think he’s still asleep.” Kaname whispered back. “I think it best we leave him be. He should dry by morning. I hope.”  
Mariko bobbed her head in agreement. The lovebirds hurried as quietly as they could back to their tent.

\-----

Hearing them leave was something of a relief. There was a rustling in the undergrowth to Mugzy’s left and he heard his Bulbasaur’s distinctive shuffle and huff as he came toward the barefoot trainer. Bitch grunted.  
“No, I’m not going to do anything about it.” Mugzy replied, eyes still closed.  
Bitch huffed.  
“It’s better to take it like a man and move on.”  
That earned a snort from the Bulbasaur.  
“Well. They shouldn’t be a threat to Rhitten.” Mugzy opened one eye, his gaze falling on a pair of wet and forgotten panties. “But if they start to become one. I think we can find a way to change their minds.”  
Growling, Bitch glared at Mugzy.  
“Hey, I don’t like it either. But you said you’d hop onto the crazy train.” Mugzy leaned back against the tree. “This thing ain’t got no brakes. And besides, if somebody doesn’t give ’em back eventually the Pokémon around here will make use of ’m somehow.”

\-----

The next morning each of the travelers greeted each with welcoming, if not awkward smiles. Professor Oak had given them all a job and they had to come to terms with their new life. It truly was an adventure before them. Because they did not know what was around the bend.  
Breaking camp, the group seemed to shy away from Mugzy as he strode up looking as caring as ever. Which was to say he did not. Mariko and Kaname in particular gave him a wide birth. Their previous encounter last night appeared to have gone unnoticed but they had come to realize they had forgotten a singular piece of evidence that morning. The tall man trotted over to speak with Rhitten, small talk from what they could hear, with no mention or hint of the previous night. Thankfully, Mariko had prepared for a journey so she had plenty of clothes. And if Mugzy did not say anything that meant he probably did not know. Their secret was safe.  
Robby and Sakura were in more joyous spirits as they took down their tent. They would share knowing glances back and forth. One might think they were having a telepathic conversation. Although it was not far from the truth.  
Having had a good night’s rest, Ember and Mindy had awoken earlier than the others to do a bit of exercising. They were now all packed up and waiting for the others. Mindy spent the time trying to teach her Charmander a complex hand shake.  
The young heiress was grateful to be on the road. To find her brother Rhitten needed to go out into the world. But more importantly, she needed family. People to count on. People whom the lonely heiress could trust with the pains of her heart and mind. Rhitten looked around Mugzy to see Robby get caught in some cord and his Bulbasaur attempting to get him loose. The girls Kaname and Mariko stepped in to help him, attracting the attention of Mindy and Ember who also joined in the comical scene. Robby ended up collapsing into his half taken down tent which caused the other half to collapse harmlessly on him. Laughter rang like sweet bells throughout the glade as the group shared the moment.  
Looking up at the every watching Mugzy, Rhitten smiled. She had already found them. A people she could call her own. A family to share the feeling of home with.  
As they packed up all their stuff, the group headed back out of the woods the way they came onto Route 1. Mariko’s Bulbasaur, who she named Hamster, marched proudly in front of them with a serious air. Around him Ember, Hopi, and Bitch played about along the trail. Enjoying the motion of forward. Sakura clung persistently onto the top of Robby’s pack. She would come down eventually. But for now she wanted to be close to her trainer. As did Aiden. The Vulpix watched the world through undeceived eyes as she stayed closed forever within short distance of Rhittens right hand.  
Coming through the forested side and back onto the road the group spotted a middle aged lady mulling about the side of the road, seemingly content as she picked several wild flowers and was weaving them into a headdress of sorts.  
Looking up, she noticed them and gave a wave. “Hi!” She smiled as they came near.  
“Ma’am.” Robby began, looking up and down the road a little confused. “If I may ask, what are you doing out on Route 1?”  
“Oh! I work at a Pokémon Mart. It’s part of a convenient chain selling all sorts of items.” The lady replied, pulling out a card and giving it to them. “Please, visit us in Viridian city. I know, I’ll give you a sample. Here you go!”  
Without further adieu she had given each of them a small spray type bottle. Kaname instantly recognized it. She had seen her mom use them often in the clinic when taking care of pokemon in need of swift healing.  
“Thanks! We’ll definitely visit!” They called as the group moved on.  
“Please come see us if you need Poke balls for catching Pokémon.” The lady called after them.  
Mugzy stayed by her side for a while looking after the naïve but brave group of youths.  
“Do they know?” The Pokemon Mart lady asked, inspecting her headdress one last time.  
“No. I’ll do what I can when I can. But I’m just one man.” Mugzy replied.  
“You could have fooled me.” The lady said, putting on the crown of flowers and twirling a little. “Better be off then. You don’t want to be missed entirely.”  
Mugzy grunted as he looked after the group. They were young, ignorant, and utterly lacking understanding of how harsh their world could be. But there was also something else. They were joking together, probably making fun of how Robby collapsed into his own tent while trying to pull it down this morning. They all smiled and laughed. Every one of them at ease with one another. Comfortably fitting in each other’s presence.  
Grinning Mugzy took a step after them. After all, he had to keep the big bad wolves away from the precious little family.

**Author's Note:**

> So, basically Mariko is an a-typical example of shy anime girls. No shame here.  
> Just so there are not any misunderstandings, there is a difference between charcoal and coal. Coal is a mineral found in rock. Charcoal is essentially flash heated wood that still retains combustibility or flammability. That’s the layman’s version at least.  
> Bulbasaur Vines can take a lot of weight while being VERY dexterous appendages (https://www.reddit.com/r/respectthreads/comments/3kgok6/respect_bulbasaur_pokemon_anime/). For instance, catching a Meganium (221.6 lbs. around 100 kg) MIDAIR (force of gravity is about what? 9.807 m/s² ? That’s approximately 10 m/s/s, minus air resistance. That’s a lot of weight!) then proceeds to do a somersault thing and smash the Meganium while still doing the move! Admittedly it was just Ashe’s Pokémon but still. That is some serious poundage. (Vizgoth was nerding). 
> 
> 151-001 (Kanto Region Pokemon) are the only pokemon we will include so far. If you have suggestions or opinions as to whether we should add others please tell us, and explain why.


End file.
